Finding you in the woods
by oncerSM
Summary: When Bellamy finds Clarke in the woods unconscious he takes her to Abby to save her life. But what happens when Clarke wakes up with absolutely no memory of anything including him? Now has to find out who did this to her and get the real Clarke back (Set after season 1. The ark is on the ground and the 48 are taken to mount weather. Finn is still alive and Abby wants to find Clarke
1. Chapter 1

"Come on. There's a Grounder camp around these woods somewhere, and they might be there". Bellamy, Kane and some guards were searching through in the woods trying to find some sign of the 48 kids that were taken. Kane didn't exactly approve of Bellamy coming along with them but Abby had insisted, after all he had been on the ground for months now and had experience with dealing with whatever lay ahead and another reason Abby insisted that he go along was to find Clarke. He knew she was brave but if they were taken by grounders unarmed then they could already be dead. He was still thinking about what could've happened when he heard Kane. "Bellamy, you might want to see this."

He ran in the direction of Kanes voice and when he found him he stopped dead cold. Lying in a pool full of blood dripping from a gash in her forehead and blonde hair matted with dirt and dust was "Clarke." Bellamy bent down praying that she wasn't dead and that her heart was still beating. He put two fingers along her neck and let out a small sigh of relief. "She has a pulse. It's faint but it's there. We have to get her back to Abby before she bleeds to death".

Bellamy wasn't in the mood for waiting. He picked up Clarke in his arms and started half walking half running back to Camp Jaha. Luckily they hadn't even gone to far and within ten minutes he was by the gates. "Open up, she needs help!" The guards pushed the gates open and he ran inside he ark towards the hospital wing to find Abby. Clarke was nearly chalk white after losing so much blood but soon he saw Abby cleaning a small bruise on a woman's arm. "We found her...in the woods unconscious." He said slowly catching his breath. Abby put her hand on Clarkes for head and called for some medical assistance. Bellamy then got pushed aside by other doctors and was sent outside to wait.

Abby sat on the side of Clarkes bed , her fingers slowly going through her knotted blonde hair. Clarke still hadn't woken up even hours later but with a head wound like that it was a miracle she even survived. Then Clarke started shaking and her hands immediately went to her head but Abby pushed them back down. "Clarke it's ok, you're ok." She bent down next to her. "Your safe now, we're in the Ark on the ground." She said trying to calm her daughter. Clarke opened her eyes and looked around her in confusion. "What?" She mumbled. "Maybe you can try to tell me what happened?" But Clarke tried getting up but almost collapsed from being so dizzy. "I don't...I can't" she sounded unsure. "Where am I?" She asked. Abby raised her eyebrows. "We're in the Ark..." Clarke put her hands to her bandage and shook her head. "Clarke are you ok?" Abby was worried. "Whose Clarke? Who the hell are you and what did you do to me?" Clarke yelled and made a run for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Somebody stop her!" Abby yelled trying to catch her. Clarke ran down different hallways and paths with absolutely no idea where she was going but she didn't care. She finally pushed open a door that led outside but was trapped when she reached the gate. Then somebody grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed while her bandages came loose and her head started bleeding again. She then felt a sharp prick in her neck and she collapsed on the ground.

Bellamy, Octavia, Finn and Raven came running towards her. "What the hell just happened?" Bellamy questioned. They all just witnessed Clarke running from the Ark going ballistic and trying to escape. Everyone looked at Abby waiting for an explanation. "Let's go inside, talk about this in private and not in front of a crowd." So they all followed. Abby carried Clarke in her arms and layed her back on the operation table in the hospital wing and turned towards the teens. She decided to tell them exactly what she knew which wasn't a lot. "She doesn't remember anything. I don't know how or what happened but she woke up and didn't recognize where she was or even who I was." Silence followed, none of them were sure what to say. Then Finn spoke up. "Nothing? Like her mind is a blank slate?" Abby shrugged. "I don't know. From what I saw, she was confused like she had no idea what was happening." Raven took a step forward staring at Clarke "so she has amnesia. It's obvious isn't it? It's from that head wound." But Abby shook her head. "Amnesia, yes. But from that head wound I don't know. I think someone did that to her to make it look like that's what wiped her memories but I don't think so." Octavia was confused. "Why would someone wipe her memories, do that to her on purpose? How would they do that even? It can't be the grounders they don't have the type of technology to do something like that." Abby nodded, so now that ruled out grounders for who kidnapped the 48. "The drug I gave her to knock her out will be wearing off any minute now, you kids should leave." But Bellamy stayed put. "Let me talk to her. Maybe I can help or do something, just please let me talk to her." Abby considered it and she realized maybe Clarke needs a friend to talk to and calm her down so she agreed. "Fine just let me be here when she wakes up and then I'll call you in." He nodded and went to wait out side the door.

Clarke opened her eyes. She was lying on the same table from before. She tried to get up but was pushed down gently by Abby. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Clarke. Stop, please. I need you to calm down." Abby pleaded. "I need to know, what do you remember?" Clarke stopped struggling. Her eyes filled with tears extremely quickly. "Nothing...I can't remember anything..." Abby let her sit up. "Nothing?" Clarke nodded. "Who are you?" She suddenly asked. "I'm your mother." Clarke stared at her. "Your my mom?" Abby nodded. "you kept calling me...Clarke. Is that my name?" She wondered. "Yes. Clarke Griffin." She took Clarke's hands into hers "I promise that no one here is trying to hurt you. We all just want to help." Clarke took that into consideration. Here was this woman that she couldn't remember saying that she was her mother, but Clarke couldn't help but trust her. After a long pause Abby asked if she wanted water, Clarke nodded and Abby left. She walked outside to where Bellamy was still waiting to be let in. "How is she?" He asked. "I managed to convince her that I'm her mother and that no one here is trying to hurt her." She shrugged but at least it was something. She then handed him a cup of water to give to her and he walked through the doors to Clarke.

She sat with her legs crossed on the table in the middle of the room. She didn't even noticed that he came him until he stepped in front of her with the water. "Here. Your mother said I should give this to you." She took the cup with both hands. "Thank you." They stared at each other for a few seconds not speaking. "I feel like I should know you" she said quietly. He reached out his hand. "My names Bellamy, Bellamy Blake." She shook his hand. "Apparently my names Clarke. Nice to meet you." She said a bit sarcastically. Bellamy grinned. "Still a ray of sunshine, aren't you princess?" Clarke raised her eyebrows. "What did you call me?" She asked. He sat down next to her. "Never mind..." More silence followed. "Did I know you?" He nodded. "We're we friends?" He thought for a moment. They had both been through so much since getting to the ground. At first they hated each other but now... "At first no, but now yeah." He looked back at her. She had such a distant look in her eyes. Like her body was here, but her mind was somewhere far off. She was so different but still so much the same that it was weird. He reached his hand out to her. "Why don't we take a walk outside?" Clarke slid off the table then took his hand. "Ok."

They walked out of the room holding each other's hand. Bellamy thought how weird this should feel, but it didn't. He knew Clarke wasn't the hand holding type but right now this was different. She needed help and he was the one who was going to offer it.

They reached the door to the outside and a guard gave her a look. "Don't worry, she's with me." He nodded. She let go of his hand and ran outside. She let the sun shine down on her face and grinned. She didn't know why but this made her happy at least for a moment. Bellamy walked over to her. "I want you to meet some people." He looked around trying to find Finn but no luck. He spotted Raven instead trying to re-electrify the gate surrounding Camp Jaha. They both walked towards her. She looked up from her tools. "Clarke this is Raven." They shook hands and Bellamy nodded. "Another friend." Clarke looked at Raven. "What are you working on?" She asked curiously. "Well, I'm trying to keep the electricity running through the gate around this place full time but it keeps going out on me." She pointed to the wires that flickered with sparks every few seconds. "Why do you need to electrify the fence?" Clarke asked a bit confused. She turned to Bellamy. "You never even told me what this place is." Bellamy nodded. "That's cause we have to start from the beginning of how we got down here or it'll just get too confusing." He took her hand again and led her to the opening of he gate. Clarke didn't understand what he meant but all she could do was trust he knew what's he was doing. Bellamy went over to one of the people guarding the gate and whispered something in his ear. He then opened the gate. "Come on princess. It's time to help you remember.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for what seemed liked hours but Clarke didn't mind. She loved walking through the woods, seeing the trees and flowers. She took in everything around her and besides for being an amnesiac teenager she felt good.

Finally they stopped. A whole clearing of the woods was scorched black. Skeletons lay along the ground and ash filled the air. Standing at the edge was what looked like a giant metal building, burnt along the edges. "Bellamy, what is this place?" She said coming closer to him. Of all the beautiful scenery she had just seen this was just depressing. "You don't remember anything about this place or what it is?" He asked a bit surprised even though he knew he shouldn't be. She walked around the strange building, running her hands along the metal walls. She was walking around the back when something caught her eye. "Rockets." She said. Bellamy nodded. "Good, what else?" She went back along the front and she saw words scraped along the metal. It was faded but she could still make out one word perfectly clearly. Clarke. It looked like it was written fast, scribbled at the last moment but it was still there. "My name. It's on here, why would my name be on some metal ship?" Clarke got annoyed. This just added a another thing she had to remember. "Did I write this?" She asked. "No your mother did. When the ark crashed down here a month ago." But Clarke was still confused. "What is the ark?" She asked because people kept talking about it. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you the whole story."

Bellamy pulled down the down door and they climbed inside. There was metal seats along the walls and floors all with metal buckles. Clarke could tell that there used to be more but they were torn out. Clarke slowly sat down by a corner and waited for Bellamy to start.

"We lived in space?" Clarke asked Bellamy when he began the story. It seemed unbelievable and so outrageous that it couldn't be true. She grinned just thinking about having to wear a huge space suit. "Yeah. What's so funny?" Clarke shook her head and he continued telling the story. He told how they were sent down to earth in the dropship. "So we're sitting in the...?" He nodded. She got up and walked around. She felt confused. She didn't understand how she could forget all of this. A tear slipped down her cheek and Bellamy came over to comfort her. "Look I know this is a lot to handle but I'm going to help you remember ." He hugged her and she hugged him back. He took his hand and slowly wiped off her tear. "Why don't we go back now?" She nodded, it seemed like the best idea. Suddenly they heard voices outside.

"Whose in there?" Someone called to them. The door was then pulled down and Finn, Octavia and Lincoln walked in pointing guns at Clarke and Bellamy. "Sorry we thought you were grounders." Finn said as they lowered their weapons. Clarke didn't know who grounders or these people were but she shook her head. "Hey princess. How're you doing?" Finn asked. "You too. What's with the princess?" She asked. But he just grinned. "You probably don't remember this, but I'm Finn." More hand shaking. "This is Octavia and Lincoln." He pointed to the other two. "Hey Bell what are you guys doing here?" Octavia asked him but she kept her eyes on Clarke. "I thought this might help. But no luck." They all stared at Clarke like they were expecting her to run again or do something. She stayed put. "Look this is not helping. It's not doing anything, really. This whole thing was just pointless." Then she walked out alone. "Bellamy wait." Octavia took his arm. "Wait for what? Clarke's right this isn't helping but you know what? I don't know what will, I mean what if she never gets better? She's not the same and you know it. What if she never gets her memory back and she's stuck like this? What if-" but Finn cut him off. "We'll get her back. The real Clarke. But right now she needs help and fighting won't do her any good. So let's just stop with all of This and go and actually help her." Bellamy stared at Finn, not sure how to respond. "I'm going to go find her before she gets herself lost".And he walked at out of the dropship soon being followed by the others.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clarke!" Bellamy called. "Clarke, where are you going? You don't even know how to get back." She kept on walking not paying attention to what Bellamy was saying. "I'll find it eventually." She muttered. She had enough of all this. "Clarke listen, I know you probably feel frustrated with everything-" but Clarke stopped and turned to face him. "No you don't. You have know idea how I feel, Bellamy. You've never woken up not remembering anything, including yourself. You've never had to deal with the confusion that I have inside my head right now. I'm trying Bellamy. I'm trying so hard to remember something, or anything but it's all just a blank. And nothing you tell me will change that!" Clarke yelled. Bellamy stood there and nodded. "You're right. I don't know how you feel and I shouldn't have said that, but we're going to figure this out. I don't know how but-"

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled. A grounder stood behind him about to run him through with a sword, but she shoved him aside and grabbed Bellamy's gun. Before anyone else could do anything Clarke was face to face with the grounder, pointing a gun at his head. "Put the sword down or I shoot" she said bravely although she was felt terrified. He was more then half her size with full body armor but a bullet to the head would still kill him. "You killed 300 of my warriors. I think the least I can do is to kill you." He took a swing of his sword aiming for her neck, but she was too quick for him. She pulled the trigger and he collapsed dead on the ground. Clarke dropped the gun, her hands shaking. She slowly fell to the ground. "I killed him." She muttered. "He was going to kill you, he deserved to die." Octavia said. "He said I killed 300 warriors. Bellamy, what the hell did he mean by that?" She asked. "It wasn't just you. And it was done to stop the grounders. Those horrible people who kill for no reason, and have no guilt after. They were going to kill all of us." Bellamy told her. "What you just did here, wasn't murder. You saved my life and yours." He then picked up the gun and handed it to her. "And if this proves one thing, it's that you still know how to fight, princess."


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to Camp Jaha was silent. Bellamy kept his arm around Clarke the entire time and she didn't even object. They all told her that she shouldn't feel guilty after what she did, like it was completely normal to shoot someone in the head. But she kept thinking about it and the moment she pushed Bellamy aside all she was thinking about was to save his life,and she barely even knew him.

Before she knew it they were walking inside the gate and Abby came running towards them. "What happened?" She asked seeing the look on their faces. "Grounder. I was about to be killed but Clarke, she stopped him." Bellamy turned to her. "I killed him. I had no other choice." She whispered. Abby just nodded. "Clarke, I want you to come with me back to Medical. I need to check your bandages." Bellamy let go of Clarke and then she followed Abby inside.

Abby carefully removed the bandages to clean the wound. Clarke winced from the pain but stayed still. Abby then changed the bandages. "How are you feeling?" Clarke shrugged. "Honestly I don't know anymore." Abby didn't say anything but instead she took out a needle. Clarke flinched. "What's that for?" She asked. "I want to do a small blood test. I have a theory, it's a long shot but maybe this could give us answers." She paused staring at her daughter. "I don't get it. What's a blood test going to do?" Clarke asked. "This is going to tell us if your memory loss was from your head wound or if it was from something else." Abby answered as she slid the needle into her arm. After a few seconds she was done. "I'm going to go examine this although it might take a couple of days. You should go rest."

Her dreams were disturbing. She was walking through the woods holding a gun. Blood ran from her head through her hair. Suddenly Bellamy appeared. He starting taunting her. "Go ahead, princess. Shoot me. After all it isn't really murder, is it?" She pulled the trigger and the bullet went through his stomach yet he still stood standing. "You don't remember how to kill properly, do you? Shoot again and maybe this time it will work." She shot again and again not really knowing why she did it but he stood up straight. "Your supposed to be a leader. And look at you, weak and pathetic. Here let me show you how it's done." This time he held a gun and he stood right next to her. He put his gun to her forehead and then pulled the trigger. Everything went black and she awoke shaken in fear, Bellamy at her side.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bellamy? What are you doing!" Clarke said a little shaken up. "You were screaming in your sleep, I thought I'd come." He answered. "Well I'm sorry I woke you. It was just a stupid nightmare." She said trying to get him to leave because she didn't exactly want to tell him about what her nightmare had been about. "It's fine. Maybe I can help. I- " but Clarke stopped him. "No! " she yelled, which surprised him. "Leave. Just please leave." Clarke said as calmly as she could. Bellamy then stood up and slowly walked out, leaving Clarke wishing she hadn't yelled at him and that Bellamy was still at her side.

"Don't you look gorgeous. I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night?" Raven told her as she walked out in the morning to get water. She had barely even slept once Bellamy left, feeling bad for yelling at him like that. "Thanks" Clarke yawned. "Hey, how's your head?" Raven asked staring at the bandages on her forehead. "Awesome. Because I just love the pain that I'm in right now." She said sarcastically. "Raven grinned. Then her face turned more serious. "We're gonna figure this out, you know." She said trying to comfort her. "Amnesia sucks" Clarke answered as Abby walked up to them.

"Your test results came back" Abby said. "And?" She asked. "It's complicated."

Clarke and Raven followed Abby inside the Ark to the lab. Bellamy, Finn, Octavia and Lincoln were already there. "Why are they here?" She asked, trying to avoid Bellamys eyes. "They insisted and maybe they could help". Abby answered. "Wait but I thought you said it could take days for a blood test to work?" Clarke asked. "Normally yes. But these results came up almost immediately." Abby said. "Why don't I just explain?"

"In your bloodstream there was a type of drug, something that I've never heard of. It's a mix of many different chemicals and its extremely complex." She paused looking at there confused faces. "It appears that the drug infects your mind, blocking off the part of your brain that controls memory so anything in your mind can't surface...Your memories weren't just forgotten, they were blocked."


	7. Chapter 7

"Blocked? But your a doctor can't you-" Clarke asked but Abby shook her head. "Like I said it's extremely complex and we don't have the technology. Also I don't even know half of what's in this drug. We would need something to counteract the drug, dissolving it, which would give you your memories back if that's even possible."

"Why would someone do this and more importantly who?" Clarke asked. "Definitely not the grounders. We don't even use guns" Lincoln said and Octavia stared into his eyes. "Lincoln, you've been on earth longer then anyone else here. Who could do this?" He thought for a moment. "There are these people, we call them The Mountain Men".

"Are you talking about Mount weather?" Octavia asked. "Like the Military base? Our first day on the ground we tried going there, remember Bell?" She asked her brother. "But we never actually got there, cause a grounder shot Jasper with a sphere." She said. "Wait who's Jasper?" Clarke asked. "Never mind that now." Finn said. "Right now we at least might have something. And if we're right this could be a way to get back your memory and find the missing 47."

"So what, you want to actually go to Mount Weather just like that?" Abby asked. "And we fight. To get our friends and Clarkes memories back." Bellamy answered. "Pick out your best guards and weapons to come with us." Abby didn't like this plan. "we don't even know if we're right. I'm not sending out guards untill we know for sure". But Bellamy continued on. "I say we go. All that happens if we're wrong is that we're back to square one. Whose with me?" He said. Bellamy and Finn raised their hands. Followed by Raven and Lincoln. Abby stared at Clarke who slowly but surely raised her hand as well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good choice, princess" Bellamy said as Clarke raised her hand. "Clarke you can't be serious?" Abby asked. "Mom, I'm sorry but I'm with Bellamy. You said yourself that

you don't know how to make a cure for my amnesia, this might be the answer. If he's right I might be able to get my memories back." Clarke said. "No your not going until I discuss the matter further with Kane, and that's final" and Abby walked out. "We're still going right?" Clarke asked. "You bet, princess". He walked out leaving the rest of them alone. "What is he planning?" Octavia shook her head. "Knowing Bellamy it will be dangerous...and most likely a bad plan that will work anyway" she said holding hands with Lincoln as they both walked out. "Well until this very dangerous but stupid plan is made, I have to go and finish working on the gate." Raven said. "I'll come with you, Clarke you want to come to?" Finn asked but Clarke shook her head. "No thanks, I'm think I'm just going to go and..." And She walked out before finishing her sentence, having no actual plan of what to do now.

"Clarke, wake up". Bellamy shook her shoulder. It was past midnight and Clarke had fallen asleep in an empty tent. "Bellamy? What's going on." She asked. "Bellamy handed her a gun. "We're going to Mount Weather.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke followed Bellamy out of the tent with the gun in her hand. They slipped behind the ark to not be seen where Raven was waiting for them. "Good you guys made it. We don't have much time." Suddenly they heard someone behind them. Bellamy pointed the gun as Finn, Octavia and,Lincoln Came into sight. "You ready?" Bellamy asked. Octavia grinned and nodded.

"Abby and Kane wanted this gate to be electrified 24/7 but I think I could be able to get the power off with just enough time for you to slip through a small crack in the gate. Raven pointed to the part of the gate which they were standing next to and a small part of it was ripped open, with just enough room for them to go through. "Wait, you think?" Bellamy asked. "Just trust me. And you'll know when to go, so be ready." And Raven left them just standing there waiting. "When do you think-?" Suddenly there was a huge crash and the whole gate flashed with light and then went out. "Ok, nows our chance. Go!" Bellamy yelled to them. They slipped through the gate and instantly they were out into the woods.

They ran for a very long time following a map that Bellamy had stolen from Abby. "Let's make camp here for the night" he said as they came to stop. "You guys rest, I'll take first watch." He then sat on the ground with a gun in hand. Clarke sat down next to him. "I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday." She whispered to him. "Don't worry, Princess just rest. And she lay down and closed her eyes.

"You really think she's going to be up for this?" Clarke heard as she awoke but she kept her eyes closed. "She still knows how to fight." Bellamy said. "You saw her take down that grounder, with one clean shot to the head. She's got perfect aim." He finished. "Yes, but I also remember her break down and cry, Bell. She's not the same. She's weak, being on the ground made her brave and strong but now all that's gone." Octavia insisted. "But now she's here and we're going to get her back. I can help her." Bellamy continued. "Cause right now I know her more then she knows herself."


	10. Update

**hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback on this story! Get excited, cause next chapter will be a flashback! Since Clarke, Bellamy, and everyone else are off to Mount Weather I thought it be the perfect time for us to finally see how Clarke lost her memories. So hopefully this will be a long chapter because there are a ton of details for the story and I'm in the middle of writing it, so I just thought I'd give you an update to get you guys excited!**


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback: a week and a half ago at Mount Weather

"Clarke, turn around. There's no where else to go". A Moutainman told her. She looked down into the ocean and realized he was right. Anya was probably dead jumping from that high, and if she jumped too she would never make it. Clarke slowly turned around with her hands up. She was then handcuffed and gagged. There was no point of fighting because she would end being killed anyway. One of the guards then took his gun and slammed down on her head hard, knocking her unconscious.

She awoke on a long metal table. Her arms and legs were strapped down to prevent her from trying to escape. Suddenly she heard a voice, it was Dr. Tsing. "Hello Clarke. So, we meet again. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the girl who was insistent in seeing the patient with the bullet wound? And of course the same girl who was desperate enough to rip out her own stitches just so she get some answers." Clarke struggled with the bands trying to get free. "That's not going to work. So just stay put and try to relax." She told Clarke. "Why don't you just kill me already?" Clarke yelled. "We only kill when it is necessary, as you saw with the grounders we use their blood to stay alive. As for you, I can't let you go back to your friends because you know to much. No, I have something special planned for you". She then gave an insane smile. "So just let me leave and I'll forget everything I saw and know about this place". Clarke begged, when really all she needed was to get her friends out of here. "It's funny you said it like that." She replied back. "Like what?" Clarke asked as left the room leaving her alone in silence.

A few minutes later she came back in followed by Cage. "I hear you've been causing lots of trouble." He said talking to her like a child. He bent down so that he was face to face with Clarke, he then slowly stroked her cheek. She pulled back from him and he laughed. "Ok fine, lets get on with this." He said more serious.

"Whatever the hell your planning on doing to me, just do it already". Clarke said, tired of waiting for whatever torture that was to come. "Anxious are we?" Cage asked. "We're letting you go, Clarke." He said simply. "After, we make some adjustments". Cage grinned. Dr. Tsing then walked over to a safe. She quickly put in a code which she blocked from Clarkes view. Then the safe buzzed and clicked open. She then pulled out a syringe filled with a bright blue liquid with a sharp needle at the end. "This Clarke, is something we've been working on for a very long time. It's extremely complex and dangerous science but... We've managed. And you get to be our first test subject" she grinned.

Clarke wasn't afraid of needles, but she didn't exactly want to be injected with a possibly deadly chemical that has never been tested. "What the hell does that do?" She asked. "It blocks out memories. To make someone forget something or everything. In theory it causes amnesia by blocking out the part of your brain that holds memories making them unable to surface." Clarke stopped struggling for a moment. "So that's what your going to do to me?" She asked with the smallest hint of fear in her voice. "You know too much about Mount Weather. So it was either this or you get to join the grounders in the harvest chamber, but we thought that you might try to escape again. But by wiping your mind you won't even remember your friends and that their stuck here, and you won't even remember yourself. You will no longer be a threat to us or anyone for that matter." She paused staring at Cage. "I think we're ready to begin."

"My name is Clarke Griffin, I am 18 years old" she whispered to herself, desperate to remember. She kept repeating it over and over. Dr. Tsing put her hand on Clarkes neck looking for a vein. She lifted up the syringe, ready to inject her. "My name is Clarke Griffin, I am 18 years old" Clarke repeated. Dr. Tsing pressed the plunger. "My name is Clarke Griffin, I am 18 years old". She waited but nothing came. "Why isn't anything happening?" Cage asked but Dr. Tsing was looking at her wristwatch. "Any second now." She said.

And then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Clarke tried to stay focused. "My name is Clarke and..." She couldn't concentrate. The pain was so strong. "My name is..." She couldn't remember what she was trying to say and then everything went black.

"Subject is unconscious, test appears to be a complete success." Dr. Tsing recorded. She stared at Clarke whose limp body was still strapped to the table. "I need two guards to take and drop her off in the woods near a grounder camp. Cover her in dirt and make it look like an accident" she told Cage. "You really think they'll believe this was an accident?" He asked. She then took a metal container and smashed it against Clarkes forehead. Blood started dripping down from the gash. "Now they will, it will look like the grounders did this to her". Two guards then came in, both wearing full body suits complete with air tanks. "Take her, and leave her in the woods." She unstrapped Clarke from the table and they took her by the arms, her feet dragging along the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

"We should be almost there" Clarke said staring at the map that her mother had given them. They had been walking for six hours already and no sign of the mountain. They were all exhausted but the thought that they were going to rescue their friends kept them going. But Clarke was different then the rest of them. She was going on pure faith. She didn't remember who it was they were trying to save but she did know that they were going against the people that did this to her and that was enough.

An hour later they reached a river with a small waterfall falling down a hill of rocks. There was a large vine hanging across the trees at a peculiar angle. "Hey remember this?" Finn asked. Bellamy and Octavia grinned. "How could I not? What was it, our first day on the ground and Jasper got stabbed with a spear in the chest?" Bellamy said. "Yeah it was you, me, Clarke, Jasper and Monty. So then Mount Weather should be right-" Octavia pointed straight and then she grabbed the vine. "Ok so who's going first?" He asked. "Stop!" Someone yelled as they turned around to face five grounders.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clarke kom Skaikru" A girl with long dark hair stepped up, her eyes surrounded in black dust. She stood face to face with Clarke who looked mortified. "So you're the one, who burned 300 of my warriors alive" she said as she examined her appearance thoroughly.

Clarke shook her head "I didn't... I don't even know who you are" she finally got out. "You're frightened of me?" The girl smirked as she raised her head high. Clarke was about to answer but Bellamy put his arm in front of her and spoke instead.

"Look, we don't have time for this. If you want someone to blame, blame me. Not her. She doesn't even remember any of that. And who the hell even are you?" Bellamy asked.

"My name is Lexa. Heda kom Trikru" she smiled. "What is this that you expect us to believe that the murderer of my people has no memory of even committing that harmful sin?" She asked while her eyes narrowed and focused on Clarke. "Even if this is true, she must pay for her actions" Lexa pulled out a sharp dagger and in one swift move she held it to Clarke's throat.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you in this very spot" Lexa hissed.

"No" Clarke whispered.

"What? I have just given you the chance to beg for your life and you refuse?" Lexa sounded surprised.

"I said no because I don't have a reason. I don't remember anything that you are talking about. I don't remember anything that anyone's talking about to be honest. So maybe I did kill your people or maybe I didn't, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Clarke said as a silent tear dripped down her cheek.

Lexa removed the dagger from around Clarke's throat and stared at her with open eyes. "Why were you going towards the mountain?" She asked. "It would seem that from this that you have more then one death wish" Lexa finished suddenly very quick to change subjects.

"Our friends, we're trying to get them back" Octavia answered for the group. "Impossible" one of the grounders responded. "We have lost many to the Mountain, and you believe that you can defeat them?" Lexa asked, now once again facing Clarke.

"Maybe not alone we can't. But if you help us, then we might stand a chance".


	14. Chapter 14

"Clarke you can't be serious?" Bellamy asked rather astounded that she would even mention an alliance.

"I am. This might be the only way. Think about it Bellamy, how else do you think we could take down an entire army base to get our people back and my memories restored?" Clarke said not only to Bellamy but to them all.

"Ok fine, let's get back then" Octavia said turning straight around as she starting walking.

"Back? No we can't go back to the Ark! Clarke, listen we're wasting time" Bellamy told her. Clarke shook her head "If we go now for all we know it could be a death sentence, right" she looked to the grounder commander who stared back with intensity.

"Yes. The mountain men have many weapons that they can use against us. Are you familiar with the colored fog that kills almost instantly or the one that surrenders one unconscious?" Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head but Bellamy nodded.

"That is one of many that they have used with full affect to anyone it touches. And yet you, Clarke of the sky people are still willing to venture into the mountain?"

Clarke stared into the dark eyes of the warrior that stood before her. "You sound scared of these people" she stated.

"I am not frightened. I am only taking precautions of what lies ahead" Lexa fought back.

"Fine then it's settled then. Let's head back to the Ark and inform my Mom and..." Clarke said trying to remember the name of the man with the dark hair she had seen.

"Kane?" Finn asked and Clarks nodded as she started to follow Octavia and Lincoln into the woods.

The walk back took quicker then expected as neither one of the groups wished to be in each other's company for very long. Once they reached the clearing Clarke stepped in the path in front of Lexa and the grounders. "You guys better stay here, unless you want to be shot on sight". And together Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Finn walked to the gate only to be greeted by a very annoyed and upset looking Abby.

"What the hell Clarke? What were you thinking? What were any of you thinking?" Abby asked loudly.

"We we're thinking that maybe together we'd be able to get into Mount Weather" Clarke muttered.

"And then what? Get taken like the rest of your friends?" Abby asked.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry but we have a plan" Clarke told her.

"A plan?"

"More like an alliance. That's why we came back, we ran into a couple of people...grounders...the commander really..." Clarke said slowly as she tried telling about the meeting with Lexa.

"The commander?" Abby asked exasperated.

"Please just listen and we'll tell you everything".


End file.
